


Reach

by lovelyleias



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they can do is wait for death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach

She sleeps like she always does, curled up like a sweet meowbeast. Only this time she isn’t encased in a recuperacoon, but on the cold metal floor. Her hand is still just outside of the bars of her cage from when they had tried to hold each other. He lies on his front and reaches out to her. He brushes the tips of her fingernails with his, but achieves nothing more. Withdrawing his hand, he lets out a shaky breath. He does not want to wake her, for dreams are the only way she can be at peace in their last few hours. Instead he closes his eyes and listens to her quiet breathing.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers to her sleeping form. “Please forgive me.”


End file.
